1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a stereo display and to an operating method thereof, and in particular to a stereo display which is capable of providing a 2D display mode, a 3D portrait display mode, and a 3D landscape display mode and to an image display method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, stereo display technologies may be generally classified as auto-stereoscopic, in which the viewer views with the naked eye, or as stereoscopic, in which glasses of specific designs must be worn for viewing. The operating principle of auto-stereoscopic display is that a fixed optical grating is used to control images viewed by the left eye and right eye of the viewer. According to visual characteristics of the human eye, when the left and right eyes respectively view two images which have the same image content but different parallax, the human eye interprets the two overlapping images as a stereo image. The operating principle of stereoscopic display is that a display displays images for the left and right eyes; the images are selected by stereoscopic glasses to be respectively viewed by the left and right eyes, so as to generate stereo vision.
In addition, many current displays are able to provide a portrait display mode and a landscape display mode. However, the above displays which are able to provide the portrait display mode and the landscape display mode are limited to 2D display mode displays. Currently, no stereo display is able to provide a 3D portrait display mode and a 3D landscape display mode at the same time.